


Cigarettes

by skylarshea



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarshea/pseuds/skylarshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break up leaves Marshall hopeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Probably has a lot of mistakes.

Cigarette smoke clouded the small kitchen. The vampire sat with a bottle of whiskey in front of him and an ash tray that was caked in cigarette dust. It was really over, he lost her and there was nothing that he could do to fix it. Even worse he lost her to his best friend, or was he her best friend? It didn't matter anymore, whatever it was…it was different now. There was a small bag of her stuff sitting by the door. She'd pick it up eventually, or just have another one of her subjects grab it. Marshall looked at his cell phone, not a single message…no missed calls…nothing. It had been like this for almost a week now, and he still couldn't bare the truth. His princess wasn't coming back. She was gone.

Marshall still had photos of them decorating the house. "You know, you should really take those down. She's an eye sore to this already drabby place," his mother hissed. Turning around the drunken male glared at her, "Just leave. I don't have time for your shit right now, mom," he scowled. Crossing her arms the woman sighed, "That is no way to speak to your-," he now was right in front of her his eyes locked with her's, "Get the hell out!" he shouted. His mother rolled her eyes and left him alone again.

The vampire was shaking as he stumbled through the house, "Bonni," he whimpered. There was no reply. He could feel the tears forming in his ruby eyes. Marshall wanted to blame his mother for her leave, she would always disturb the couple when they were together. Not to mention all the times she tried to literally kill the candy princess. "C-Come back," he cried. Sitting on the steps he was both drunken and heart broke. Living for eternity was hard, but living for eternity knowing that the person you love is not only going to die before you, but is also spending her life with someone other than you. Knowing that one person doesn't even want anything to do with you.

The door cracked open and his eyes flickered to the door quicker than what his mind could even process, "Peebles!" he chimed hopefully, as if she magically changed her mind and came back. Nothing was heard back, curious and still hopeful he wondered to the living room only to discover a nervous chocolate woman grabbing her final bag. "I'm sorry, Marshall," she told him kindly before placing a silver chain in the spot where Bonnibel's bag once sat.

He had given that to the princess after their first three months together. He collected the diamonds that were hand placed into the pendent himself, the chain was melted down from his mother's pure silver dishes. The princess had adored the gift and wore it everyday, but now it was returned to him and sitting on his floor. She wasn't coming back.

It was over.


End file.
